


Tokio

by Vivacious



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas pelastaa aina päivän, M/M, Pelkkää dialogia, Suloinen Arthur, Söpöilyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martinin rakkausrintama ei ole yhtä pilvetön kuin taivas matkalla Tokioon. Eräällä vanhalla taivasjumalalla on kuitenkin ratkaisu kaikkeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokio

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä teksti on julkaistu ensi kertaa 18.9.2013. Tämä oli ensimmäinen CP-ficcini ja ajattelin nyt sitten siirtää tämän tännekin. Hattaraa, olkaa hyvät.

*Ping-pong*  
  
”Hyvää iltaa arvon arvoisat naiset ja herrat, lapset, joita ei tosin pitäisi lennolla olla, ihmiset,  _matkustajat_. Minä olen Arthur Shappey ja olen stuerttinne tänään, sekä huomenna, koska Kippari, anteeksi siis kapteeni Crieff, joka on kapteeninamme tänään, kertoo että laskeudumme Tokioon huomisaamuna, joskin paikallista aikaa se on ilmeisesti iltapäivä, mikä on hyvin erikoista tai oikeastaan loistavaa! Harmillista siinä mielessä, ettemme näe auringonnousua nousevan auringon maassa, mutta luultavasti näette sen heti seuraavana aamuna, jos siis olette tarpeeksi aikaisin ylhäällä. Valitettavasti en osaa sanoa, kuinka aikaisin teidän pitäisi siinä tapauksessa herätä. Ehkä minun pitäisi kysyä Douglasilta. Voitte siis kutsua minut paikalle mihin aikaan hyvänsä painamalla nappulaa päänne yläpuolella. Siis sitä, jossa on kellon kuva, ei sitä jossa on lampun kuva, siitä syttyvät valot. Joskin ne ovat kovin samannäköisiä, joten ongelmatilanteessa on kenties parempi vain huikata  _Arthur_... joka on siis nimeni. Vähän niin kuin se Arthur, joka veti miekan kivestä. Meiltä ei valitettavasti kylläkään saa taikamiekkoja. Joka tapauksessa singahdan silloin heti paikalle palvelemaan teitä positiivisesti...”  
  
”Douglas, kenen idea oikein olikaan antaa  _Arthurin_  tehdä kuulutukset?”  
  
”No,  _voi olla että olen väärässä_ , mutta uskoakseni herra kapteeni tahtoi lyödä vetoa kuulutusoikeudesta viime lennolla kun pelasimme...”  
  
”Niin tietenkin. Älä muistuta.”  
  
”Muistuttaminen ei edes käväissyt mielessäni. Joskin olen varma, että itseluottamuksesi oli vaarallisen korkealla, lähes kapteenimaisissa korkeuksissa...”  
  
”Kiitos, riittää. Tokion sää, Karl?”  
  
” _Puolipilvistä ja viisitoista astetta. Hyvää matkaa_.”

  
  
*

  
  
”... Ja muistattehan, että mikäli kaipaatte viihdykettä, olen käytettävissänne. Olen varta vasten harjoitellut 101 dalmatialaista varjonukketeatterina, jonka katsominen olisi varmasti loistavaa! Valitettavasti äiti ei ollut samaa mieltä, tarkoitan siis...”  
  
*Ping-pong*  
  
 _”Täällä perämiehenne Douglas Richardson. Arthur, olisitko ystävällinen ja tulisit ohjaamoon.”_  
  
”Selvä!”  
  
” _Arvon matkustajat: Olkaa hyvät. Hiljaisuuden saa jatkumaan pidättäytymällä painamasta edellä mainittua kellonappulaa. Sekään ei tosin valitettavasti estä ruoka- ja juomatarjoilua. Nauttikaa lennostanne Tokioon, kiitos siitä että valitsitte matkustaa MJN:llä._ ”

  
  
*

  
  
”Näyttelijöitä, joiden etunimi alkaa vokaalilla ja päättyy vokaaliin ja sukunimi sekä alkaa että päättyy konsonantilla.”  
  
”Selvä.”  
  
”Ja jotta pelissä olisi jännitystä, häviäjä tarjoaa aterian kuuden seuraavan laskeutumisen jälkeen.”  
  
” _Kuuden_? Douglas, tuo on naurettavaa, varsinkin kun minä luultavasti... Tai siis...”  
  
”Mistä  _Sir_  sitten tahtoisi lyödä vetoa?”  
  
”Oikeudesta päästä ensin käsiksi juustotarjottimeen?”  
  
”Hyvä on. Valmistaudu luopumaan sinihomeesta. Haluatko aloittaa?”  
  
”Kyllä. Kyllä ehdottomasti.”  
  
”...”  
  
”...”  
  
”Kykenen jo maistamaan Emmentalin.”  
  
”En ole edes aloittanut vielä!”  
  
”Kuten sanottua, kyke— ”  
  
”Hys.”  
  
”Varovasti,  _Sir_ , saatatte pian kuulostaa vaikutusvaltaiselta. Emma Watson.”  
  
”Hei, se oli minun vuoroni!”  
  
”Paino sanalla  _oli_.”  
  
”...”  
  
”Onko tuo mulkaisu, vai paistaako aurinko pahasti silmääsi? Emma Roberts.”  
  
”Anthony Hopkins. Etkö todella keksinyt mitään muuta peliä? Tämä on typerää.”  
  
”Kuinka niin, haluatko luovuttaa? Jos tahdot, voimme pelata jotain muuta... mutta valitettavasti saan juustotarjottimen joka tapauksessa. Uusi peli, uudet panokset.”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on.”  
  
”Hienoa, en ehkä olisikaan enää keksinyt lisää nimiä.”  
  
”Mitä? Minä olisin siis voinut...”  
  
”Päästä tasoihin tai jopa voittaa. Mutta peli on jo ohitse.”  
  
”Hmph. Ja seuraavaa ei tule.”  
  
”Ah, mutta saattaisit voittaa sen. Ja lento kestää vielä yksitoista tuntia...”  
  
”Se ei saa minua muuttamaan mieltäni.”  
  
”Pelottaako,  _Sir_?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään! Minä vain...”  
  
”Niin, en ajatellutkaan. Kyllähän prinsessaa liehittelevän miehen tulee omata uskallusta.”  
  
”...”  
  
”Martin? Epäilisin sinun vajonneen päiväuneen eräästä leidistä, mutta kasvosi näyttävät enemmänkin siltä, että olet vaipumassa painajaiseen...”  
  
”En minä liehittele häntä. En ainakaan enää.”  
  
”Ah. Ryppyjä rakkaudessa? Onko prinsessa enemmänkin lohikäärme linnansa ja vaunujensa ulkopuolella?”  
  
”Ei, ei tietenkään, Theresa on upea... mutta. No tiedäthän, välimatka on pitkä...”  
  
”Kyllä, varsinkin silloin kun toisella on käytössään yksityiskone ja rahaa matkustamiseen kuin roskaa.”  
  
”Hän jätti minut. Oletko tyytyväinen? En voita pelejä, en sydämiä, en yhtään mitään. Kapteeni Martin Crieff, häviäjien kuningas.”  
  
”Martin...”  
  
*ovi aukeaa*  
  
”Kahvia, pojat?”  
  
”Kiitos, Arthur.”

  
  
*

  
”Luojan tähden Martin, lopeta tuo mököttäminen. Se saa sinut näyttämään entistä pienemmältä, mikä ei valitettavasti ole parannus. Hukut vielä penkkiisi. Se on myös täysin tarpeetonta, sillä taivas on kauniin sininen, ja minä olen keksinyt ratkaisun ongelmaasi.”  
  
”Todellako, Douglas? Mihin niistä?”  
  
”Siihen, joka liittyy rakkausrintamaasi, joka tällä hetkellä on pilvisempi kuin Glasgown lentokenttä joulukuussa. Mutta sama ratkaisu saattaa tietenkin suunnattomien kykyjeni vuoksi auttaa muissakin pulmissasi.”  
  
” _Oi, todellako._  Huomaa kuinka innostunut olen kuulemaan.”   
  
”No, no, kapteeni. Vähän intoa peliin.”  
  
”Kerro sitten, mitä olet suunnitellut pääni menoksi ja miten se hyödyttää sinua.”  
  
”Miksi ihmeessä sinun auttamisesi hyödyttäisi minua?”  
  
” _Minulla ei koskaan ole vähempää kuin seitsemän taka-ajatusta_. Soittaako kelloja? Kuka mahtoi joskus sanoa näin?”  
  
”No tiedäthän, tutkimattomia ovat taivasjumalien tiet tai jotain siihen suuntaan. Siispä, pelin nimi on ’ihmisten nimiä, jotka kuulostavat ilkeiltä kun niiden loppuun lisätään tavu -stan’. Mikäli minä häviän, saat ensimmäisen suihkuvuoron ja paremman sängyn kyseenalaisessa hotellihuoneessa, johon epäilemättä päädymme armaan Carolynin ”varausvirheen” vuoksi. Jos taas voitan, sinä suutelet ketä tahansa minun valitsemaani henkilöä.”  
  
”Hyv— hetkinen, mitä sanoit?”  
  
”Kuulit oikein.”  
  
”Miten mahdollinen häviöni hyödyttäisi sinua? Saati sitten ratkaisisi minun ongelmani? Edes voitto ei ratkaisisi...”  
  
”Katsohan, olen varma, että nauttisin kovasti vääjäämättömästä voitostani, jos vain siksi että pääsisin näkemään kuinka muutut kaksitoistavuotiaaksi mumisevaksi punajuureksi. Ja tiedä vaikka suukkosi johtaisi sinut vallan uusiin koettelemuksiin... se voisi hyvin koitua eduksesi. Tunnen muutaman hurmaavan japanilaisen virkailijan, joiden mielestä saattaisit olla ”kawaii”. Epätodennäköisen voittosi kohdalla taas olisit ainakin virkeämmän näköinen hotellista lähtiessämme, mikä sinänsä olisi jo saavutus, usko pois.”  
  
*Martin huokaa*  
  
”Erikstan.”  
  
”Tiesin, ettet voisi vastustaa. Rogerstan.”   
   
  
*

  
  
”No niin. Hoidetaan tämä pois alta... ole kiltti, äläkä valitse Carolyniä. En halua menettää työpaikkaani.”  
  
”Suutele siis minua.”  
  
” _Anteeksi kuinka_?”  
  
”Minä voitin. Palkinnosta sovittiin etukäteen. Jos häviät, niin kuin juuri teit, suutelet ketä tahansa minä haluan sinun suutelevan. Joten aika sulkea tuo auki roikkuva suu ja suipistaa huulia, _mon capitaine_.”  
  
”Minä... siis, sinä haluat... sinä  _haluat_?”  
  
”Kuinka hurmaavan kaunopuheista, kapteeni Crieff. Kyllä, minä haluan. On mahdollista, että olen halunnut siitä saakka kun selvisi, ettei hänen kuninkaallinen korkeutensa halua. Kenties... pidempääkin. Kenties siitä saakka kun ihastuttava kolmas rouva Richardson päätti, etten minäkään ollut kovin haluttava.”  
  
”Minä... todellako?”  
  
”Mitä kapteeni mahtaa arvella?”  
  
”...Um. Tuota, minä...”  
  
”Tietenkin, Carolyn on yhä mahdollisuus, mikäli tietyt tunteet eivät—”  
  
”EI. Tarkoitan siis... kyllä se käy. Ei siis Carolyn vaan... tiedäthän. Se käy. Hyvin.”  
  
”Arthuria lainatakseni: Loistavaa.”  
  
”Mutta!”  
  
”Niin, Martin?”  
  
”Haluan ensin illallisen. Minä en ole yksi Douglas Richardsonin 3000:sta lentoemännästä.”  
  
”Se nyt on itsestään selvää. Kapteenin univormu on paljon seksikkäämpi... ja hyvä on, tiedän oikein hyvän sushiravintolan aivan keskustassa...”


End file.
